Et après
by X men first class
Summary: Deux mois déjà qu'il avait tué Shaw, que les mutants avaient livré bataille... Deux mois loin de Charles...  Et si le temps des retrouvailles était venu...


Bonsoir!

Voilà ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Merci à PoEm pour la correction

* * *

><p><strong>Et après...<strong>

Deux mois déjà qu'il avait tué Shaw, que les mutants avaient livré bataille.

Un temps relativement court pour le reste du monde mais infini pour Erik.

Deux mois déjà qu'il avait disparu de la plage, laissant Charles, seul, agonisant, le dépouillant au passage de sa sœur.

Deux mois qu'il était hanté par cet instant, par les yeux bleus de Charles assombris par la douleur et la peine, habituellement si pures, si chaleureux.

Deux misérables mois pendant lesquels il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, aussi dévasté.

Il avait fallu trouver un lieu pour vivre avec tous ses mutants. Raven avait dans un premier temps assuré tous les frais avec l'argent que Charles lui avait mis de côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma Frost rallie leur camp et manipule les gens à sa guise. Cela dit son pouvoir avait des limites, et face à un télépathe comme Charles qui progressait chaque jour un peu plus, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Il aurait du se sentir bien, entouré de gens comme lui, pourtant la tristesse le rongeait lentement. Cet étau qui lui enserrait le cœur, cette douleur qui ne le quittait jamais était insupportable. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Charles lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et il était incapable de gérer cette absence.

Il parvenait à dissimuler son mal être à ceux qui l'entouraient, à ces gens qu'il ne parvenait même pas à supporter. Combler ce manque en se rapprochant de Raven avait été une erreur, et maintenant il ne savait plus comment s'en dépêtrer. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, la faire souffrir. La jeune femme lui importait peu à vrai dire, mais il avait promis au télépathe qu'il ne lui briserait jamais le cœur.

Il ne savait même pas si Charles allait bien. Après ce qu'il lui avait infligé, la culpabilité l'avait submergé et il n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner le voir.

Le télépathe lui avait tout donné sans restriction : il lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait aidé à maitriser son pouvoir. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait à part le blesser et le trahir ?

Dans sa quête de vengeance, il avait tout perdu, son tout se résumant à Charles. Un tout qu'il avait littéralement piétiné.

Charles avait eu raison... Tuer Shaw ne lui avait en aucun cas apporté la paix. Au contraire, il n'avait récolté que solitude, tristesse et regrets.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Raven, qui visiblement voulait lui parler. Il soupira et de mauvaise grâce demanda :

« Qu'y a t-il Raven ?

⁃ Je voulais juste te dire que je partais quelques jours, répondit-elle prudemment

⁃ Ah oui ? Et où vas-tu?

⁃ Voir Charles. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Erik se leva brutalement de son siège et d'une voix dangereuse murmura :

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas, fixa Erik froidement et lui balança :

« En aucun cas. Charles est mon frère ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois et il me manque. Je ne sais même pas comment il va.

⁃ D'accord, répondit-il pris d'une idée soudaine et totalement inconsidérée, mais je viens avec toi. »

Raven écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

« Elle est bonne celle là !

-Je ne plaisante pas Raven, dit-il en observant la jeune femme complétement perdue

⁃ Non mais t'es malade ! Tu lui as tiré dessus et tu veux te présenter chez lui. Mais enfin pourquoi ?

⁃ Je t'accompagne un point c'est tout, conclut-il fermement en quittant la pièce. »

L'idée lui était venue comme ça, et il commençait déjà à la regretter. Cependant c'était une occasion unique de le revoir, de lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Peu importe s'il se retrouvait confronté à un mur de glace, le temps était venu pour lui de se confronter à ses erreurs.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin menant à l'entrée du château, Erik se demanda pour la énième fois s'il ne faisait pas une grosse bêtise.

Raven à côté de lui semblait radieuse ; l'idée de revoir son frère et la conviction qu'Erik l'avait accompagnée parce qu'il se souciait d'elle avaient eu raison de son humeur maussade de ces derniers jours.

Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas qu'Erik mourait juste d'envie de retrouver Charles. Elle ignorait également à quel point il était terrifié par la perspective de voir son ami après tout ce temps et de ne pas savoir comment il allait être accueilli. Effrayé par un rejet, une haine méritée mais surtout par les dégâts qu'il avait pu causer au télépathe.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la porte d'entrée et que Raven s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte.

Lorsqu'elle frappa, le cœur d'Erik s'emballa, ses mains devinrent moites, l'idée de partir en courant lui traversa même l'esprit.

Qu'est qui clochait chez lui ?

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait sérieusement endommagé son cerveau. Le pire dans cette histoire était qu'il n'avait pas son casque, ainsi il prenait le risque de se faire foudroyer par un télépathe enragé. Il devait être suicidaire, aucun doute possible. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se pointer avec ce couvre chef ridicule, s'il ne voulait pas que sa visite soit vaine. Charles pourrait, s'il le voulait, découvrir ses sentiments, ses pensées et même prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Il était persuadé cependant qu'il ne le ferait pas : Charles était bien trop honnête et respectable.

Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Hank. Lorsqu'il vit Raven, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, sourire qui se fana instantanément au moment où il aperçut Erik.

L'atmosphère sembla brusquement tendue, le visage bleu de Hank était vraiment menaçant à cet instant, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut glaciale.

« Que fais-tu ici Erik?

⁃ Raven voulait voir Charles, je l'ai accompagnée, répondit-il simplement sans animosité.

⁃ Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'es plus le bienvenu après ce que tu lui as fait, coupa le jeune homme furieusement. »

En entendant ses paroles, les visages d'Erik et de Raven se figèrent.

« S'il te plaît Hank, laisse-nous entrer, supplia la jeune métamorphe bouleversée. Où est Charles ?

⁃ Je ne peux pas, commença t-il avant de brusquement s'arrêter, le visage figé. Ok Charles, je les laisse entrer. Et arrête de t'immiscer dans ma tête ! cria t-il. (Un rire se fit entendre un peu plus loin). Et cesse donc de rire ! (le rire redoubla)

Hank les laissa passer de mauvaise grâce. A peine entrée, Raven se précipita dans la maison en appelant Charles.

« Ici princesse, répondit la voix claire du télépathe venant visiblement du salon. »

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la pièce. Erik entendit la jeune femme pousser un gémissement d'horreur lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin.

« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est rien de grave, entendit- il. Viens plutôt m'embrasser. »

Erik arriva dans la pièce au moment où Raven se précipitait dans les bras de son frère. Il vit avec effroi que Charles était en fauteuil roulant, serrant contre lui sa sœur assise sur ses genoux. Erik se crispa lorsque les yeux du télépathe se posèrent sur lui, insondables.

« Erik, salua-t-il d'un ton neutre. »

Alors qu'il serrait sa sœur dans ses bras, Charles croisa les prunelles grises d'Erik, il le salua simplement. Il était réellement heureux de revoir Raven, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il sentit les regards lourds de menaces de Hank, Sean et Alex présents dans la pièce, posés sur Erik.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait pour Erik. Toujours cet amour puissant et incompréhensible mais également de la colère, de la haine, de la rancune.

Ces deux mois avaient été les pires de sa vie, il avait tout perdu en même temps : Erik, Raven, ses jambes...

Non, sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour continuer à aimer ce connard. Erik avait fait de sa vie un enfer : il l'avait virtuellement tué une première fois, avant de lui briser la colonne vertébrale et de le laisser agoniser sur la plage.

Les larmes de Raven dans son cou, ainsi que les « désolés » qu'elle murmurait comme une litanie le ramenèrent au moment présent. Il décolla légèrement sa sœur de lui avant de lui embrasser le front et de lui dire tendrement :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Au fait bon anniversaire ma belle, en retard bien sûr ! »

Il vit Erik toujours près de la porte sursauter. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant.

« Hank, dit-il, tu veux bien s'il te plaît prendre le paquet dans le tiroir du bureau à côté de toi.

⁃ Bien sur. »

Il prit le petit paquet long et rectangulaire que le jeune homme lui avait apporté et le donna à une Raven émue.

« Tu croyais que je t'avais oubliée ? »

Il sut en voyant sa mine coupable que c'était bel et bien le cas et éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins tu ne m'oublieras pas, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un bracelet fin en or blanc.

« C'est celui qu'on avait vu ensemble. Merci, merci, s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie en le serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime, tu le sais hein ?

⁃ Bien sur, ria t-il. »

La présence de Raven était vraiment inestimable, et lui permettait de supporter celle beaucoup plus problématique de son ancien ami. Un simple coup d'œil vers Erik lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il avait visiblement un problème

Voir son ami paralysé lui avait véritablement brisé le cœur, la culpabilité s'était encore accentuée, et l'indifférence de Charles l'avait anéanti. Le voir si proche de sa sœur le fit se sentir encore plus mal, encore plus coupable. Il avait brisé la seule personne sur cette terre qu'il aimait. La jalousie fit son apparition lorsque Charles garda Raven près de lui un peu trop longtemps, alors qu'il ne manifestait pas la moindre émotion le concernant.

Il s'était attendu à de la colère, de la haine, de la tristesse mais pas à cette indifférence glacée qui le tuait à petit feu.

Peu de temps après, ils s'étaient tous mis à table. Tout le monde l'ignorait, même Raven qui bavardait joyeusement avec son frère. En même temps, il l'avait mérité.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Charles leur annonça qu'il avait gardé la chambre de Raven intacte et qu'ils pouvaient y dormir tous les deux. Les autres chambres étant en travaux pour l'ouverture prochaine de l'école. Erik avait tiqué et s'était senti minable lorsqu'il avait compris que Charles savait pour Raven et lui. Il avait espéré une réaction montrant qu'il restait peut être quelque chose entre eux. Mais rien. Charles n'avait pas bronché, il était parti en direction de la bibliothèque, leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Erik se leva en plein milieu de la nuit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers la bibliothèque où de la lumière filtrait à travers la porte.

Il toqua, n'espérant pourtant pas vraiment de réponse, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsque la voix claire de Charles retentit :

« Entre Erik. »

Il s'exécuta, se demandant comment diable Charles avait su que c'était lui.

« Tu es le seul à venir dans cette pièce dit-il à haute voix avant de continuer à lire son bouquin. »

Erik observa la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours aussi chaleureuse et familière. Charles était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, sa chaise roulante juste à côté, il lisait et semblait faire fi d'Erik.

Ce dernier s'installa dans le fauteuil où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, en face du télépathe. Il se contenta de l'observer tout son soul se demandant si l'autre allait parler.

« Tu ne comptes pas me parler je suppose, souffla-t-il.

⁃ Non. »

La réponse avait fusé. Franche, directe et tellement glaciale.

« Charles, je suis tellement dé..., commença-t-il d'une voix brisée

⁃ La ferme Erik, le coupa-t-il en dardant sur lui un regard meurtrier. Tu restes là si tu veux, mais ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je ne désire pas te parler. »

Désespéré, la boule au ventre, Erik ne dit plus un mot, se contentant juste de rester là, près du télépathe. Après des mois sans l'avoir vu c'était toujours mieux que rien. Une heure plus tard Charles finit par aller se coucher. Erik se résigna à faire de même.

Allongé dans son lit, incapable de dormir Erik sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans son esprit. Tout d'abord il fut irrémédiablement attirer dans les bras de Morphée et enfin il plongea dans un rêve éveillé, revivant des instants qu'il ne voulait pas revivre parce que les regrets au réveil étaient toujours extrêmement douloureux.

* * *

><p><em>Allongés sur le lit de Charles, les deux hommes discutaient de tout et de rien. Victimes tous deux d'insomnie, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans l'une des chambres après leurs parties d'échecs. Plus le temps passait et plus ils se rapprochaient. Erik se sentait devenir vulnérable quand il était près de Charles, il éprouvait des sentiments pour le télépathe, des émotions qu'ils pensaient ne plus jamais ressentir. Et alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs rêves, de leurs espoirs, Erik comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, il était devenu dépendant du télépathe.<em>

_Au moment même ou il avait choisi de rester, il s'était condamné à ne vivre que pour et par Charles._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que son ami s'était endormi, allongé sur le dos, les traits de son visage détendus._

_Erik en profita pour l'observer. Il semblait paisible, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Il ne put retenir ses envies plus longtemps. Doucement sa main se posa dans les cheveux du télépathe, qu'il ébouriffa affectueusement. Ses doigts descendirent sur le front qu'il effleura doucement puis sur les joues qu'il caressa. Il fut interrompu par un gémissement du jeune homme. Il crut un instant qu'il l'avait réveillé, mais visiblement Charles rêvait, un rêve agréable au vu du léger sourire qu'il arborait. Erik embrassa tendrement la tempe de Charles avant de glisser vers sa joue, puis il hésita quelques secondes et déposa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Charles._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre laissant son ami à ses songes, une main ferme et décidée s'empara de son poignet. A demi assis sur le lit, Erik, surpris, tourna ses prunelles vers Charles qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Inquiet, il attendit la réaction de son ami qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il vit avec étonnement le télépathe s'approcher, se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre posée sur sa joue._

_Erik attendit._

_Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque la bouche si tentante de Charles susurra malicieusement à son oreille : « C'est mal Erik, tu le sais ! Profiter des honnêtes gens endormies ! ». Les lèvres habiles de son si précieux ami glissèrent doucement sur ses joues avant de frôler sa bouche dans une caresse. Au moment où Erik tenta de s'emparer des lèvres de Charles, ce dernier recula légèrement la tête. Frustré Erik retenta, il parvint à frôler sa bouche avant que son ami ne recule encore une fois, joueur. Erik n'en pouvait plus et la mine taquine et légèrement enfantine de son vis-à-vis n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sa main se plaça avec autorité dans le cou du télépathe avant de l'embrasser avec force. Cette fois, le jeune professeur ne se déroba pas, au contraire ses mains se plaquèrent de chaque côté de la tête d'Erik, et il répondit au baiser avec passion. Doucement la langue de Charles vint effleurer les lèvres de son ami qui ouvrit la bouche, permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Tendrement leurs langues commencèrent un ballet, se découvrant avec bonheur._

_Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parvenant à briser ce moment. Pourtant vint le moment où les baisers ne suffirent plus, où le contact entre leurs peaux et la communion de leurs corps devint indispensable. Avec douceur, Charles déposa des baisers en cascade sur la peau douce et sucrée de son ami. Il enleva son T-shirt, fit de même avec celui d'Erik, puis se colla contre lui autant qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. Il sentit les bras d'Erik l'enserrer avec force. Ses doigts traçaient des arabesques dans son dos, le caressant doucement. Charles posa ses mains sur le torse désormais nu d'Erik et le poussa, l'obligeant à s'étendre sur le lit. Il suivit le mouvement et s'allongea sur le corps de son ami, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus._

_« Utilise ton pouvoir Charles, murmura Erik d'une voix douce. Sens ce que je ressens et fais moi ressentir ce que toi tu ressens. »_

_Son regard était limpide et apaisé, plus encore que lorsqu'il avait fait ressurgir ses souvenirs d'enfance. Charles déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik avant de placer ses mains sur les tempes de son ami. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Erik avant de déployer son pouvoir._

_Leurs esprits se mêlèrent et un flot d'émotion les traversa._

_Charles fut surpris : à ce moment précis Erik ne ressentait plus aucune émotion négative, au contraire il était apaisé, une douce chaleur semblait l'avoir envahie. Il suffoqua presque en sentant l'affection qu'Erik ressentait pour lui. Un amour si beau, si puissant mais tellement redoutable ; à tout moment il pouvait devenir destructeur._

_Lorsque les yeux bleus du télépathe croisèrent son regard, Erik se sentit aspiré par la puissance de son ami. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec Charles. Leurs esprits, leurs destins semblaient à ce moment là intimement mêlés. Vint le moment où il put enfin ressentir les émotions du jeune homme. Il fut bouleversé par ce sentiment puissant qui l'envahit, qui l'apaisa. L'amour que le télépathe avait pour lui était si pur et paraissait indestructible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait enfin en paix. Charles avait raison : il n'était plus seul désormais._

_Ils ne reprirent conscience du monde extérieur que quelques minutes plus tard. Erik regarda le jeune professeur et vit des larmes s'écouler des ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à les essuyer mais il fut devancé par son ami qui avait posé doucement ses mains sur ses joues et semblait essuyer quelque chose. Il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il pleurait aussi, que des larmes traîtresses s'étaient échappées de ses yeux._

_Charles effaça avec ses lèvres les dernières traces, puis il le regarda tendrement avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque : « Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime Erik? » et de l'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement._

_Erik se sentit perdre pied, la déclaration sincère du télépathe associée au baiser intense l'avait totalement bouleversé. Il était tellement chamboulé par cette avalanche d'émotion que Charles prit les choses en main. Il le déshabilla avec douceur, prenant soin de cajoler le corps aimé avant de faire de même pour lui. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, Charles croisa le regard d'Erik et plongea dans son esprit en l'embrassant._

_Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour passionnément, intensément dans une communion qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée possible, mêlant intimement leurs corps et leurs esprits, marquant le début d'un amour fou, démesuré, intemporel et terriblement destructeur._

* * *

><p>Erik rouvrit les yeux, ému par ses souvenirs. Puis il se souvint que Charles ne lui parlait plus, ne le désirait plus... Jamais Erik n'avait vu Charles aussi dur, aussi cruel qu'aujourd'hui.<p>

A côté de ça, leur première dispute et la colère de Charles à ce moment-là, semblaient risibles, inoffensives. Les mots et le ton utilisés ce jour-là ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur... Là tout prenait une autre dimension, il se sentait misérable. Cette première dispute semblait un événement heureux à posteriori, qui n'avait finalement servi qu'à les rapprocher davantage, et leur avait permis d'acquérir une compréhension totale de l'autre.

Il ne voulait plus penser à ça, mais pourquoi alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces, ce souvenir prenait-il vie dans son esprit ?

* * *

><p><em>« Ne m'approche pas Erik, disons pendant au moins les trentes prochaines années, si tu ne veux pas te prendre pour une fillette pour le reste de ta vie »<em>

_La voix sèche du télépathe résonna dans la tête d'Erik et le fit sursauter._

_Il décolla ses lèvres de Raven puis gentiment lui donna congé. La jeune fille sortit un peu perplexe et légèrement vexée._

_Une fois seule Erik secoua la tête, atterré. Nom de dieu ! Qu'est qu'il lui avait pris ?_

_La voix glaciale de Charles résonnait toujours dans son esprit. Une fois encore, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Mais il souhaitait juste que Raven s'accepte telle qu'elle était ; en l'embrassant il avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas repoussante._

_S'il était honnête avec lui-même ce n'était pas la seule raison._

_La première résidait dans le fait qu'il était curieux et intrigué... Embrasser Raven devait être différent. Sur ce coup-là, il s'était planté. Il n'avait strictement rien ressenti et l'intrusion du télépathe dans son esprit n'était pas en cause. Non il ne désirait tout simplement que Charles._

_La deuxième raison… Il n'était pas très fier de l'admettre, mais il la sentait fragile, et si les choses tournaient mal... Eh bien disons qu'il avait peut être trouvé une alliée._

_Venait-il réellement de perdre Charles ? L'idée même le terrifiait, son cœur se contractait douloureusement... Charles ne pouvait pas véritablement le quitter pour si peu ? Oh si, définitivement si, il le pouvait et apparemment il venait de le faire. Non, Charles était juste un peu en colère, il irait lui parler demain._

_La nuit fut un véritable calvaire pour Erik ; il ne dormit pas du tout, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir réellement perdu le télépathe. Le lendemain matin, il se prépara comme à son habitude. Vêtu de son jogging il sortit de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le cœur un peu lourd._

_Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il se tendit. Seul Charles et Hank étaient présents discutant tranquillement. Il les salua, seul Hank fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard Hank quitta la cuisine, la température de la pièce sembla alors chuter brutalement. Fixant son regard sur Charles, Erik lui dit d'une voix penaude :_

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_Il vit Charles le jauger d'un regard glacial avant de se lever pour quitter la cuisine._

_« Reviens me voir dans vingt-neuf ans et trois cents soixante-trois jours, peut être serais-je plus disposé à t'écouter. »_

_Erik était dépité par le ton agressif de son ami, ce dernier avait réellement un sale caractère. Où était l'homme sage et raisonnable qu'il côtoyait habituellement ?_

_Il essaya toute la journée de s'excuser et de s'expliquer mais en vain. Charles semblait bien décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole et il lui faisait bien comprendre à coup de regards indifférents pour lui et chaleureux pour les autres._

_En désespoir de cause, il s'enferma dans la cuisine avec lui après le dîner, mais il le regretta bien vite lorsque le pouvoir du télépathe s'abattit sur lui et qu'il se retrouva sans savoir comment assis sur la table, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, le visage barbouillé de mousse au chocolat, seul._

_Erik étouffa un cri de rage et sortit de la cuisine pour se nettoyer. Eh bien ! Charles était diabolique, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution, même si visiblement ce n'était qu'un avant goût._

_Mince, il s'était vraiment pris pour un gosse... Il avait pensé, mangé comme un enfant sans parvenir à s'en empêcher._

_Charles était vraiment puissant, et les gens qui disaient qu'il était doux comme un agneau se fourvoyaient. La citation « il ne faut pas réveiller un dragon qui dort » lui correspondait beaucoup plus... à son humble avis._

_Charles était peu être têtu mais Erik l'était encore plus. Son amant l'écouterait de gré ou de force. Non vraiment il ne voulait pas le perdre. En plus, ce Charles-là, celui qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, lui plaisait énormément._

_Il réussit à le coincer lorsque Charles sortit prendre l'air, tard le soir alors que tout le monde dormait. Il était accoudé contre la barrière, face à la parabole et semblait plongé dans ses pensées._

_Lorsque le télépathe le vit, ses traits se durcirent et il repartit à grands pas vers le château._

_« Tu ne vas pas me fuir indéfiniment Charles, bon Dieu ! cria Erik indigné en le suivant. Je suis désolé, continua-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte. »_

_Erik n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, ahuri, le visage de Charles à quelques centimètres du sien, étincelant de colère._

_« Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais Erik ? »_

_Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à défendre sa cause, la voix glaciale de Charles claqua dans la nuit fraîche et étoilée._

_« Laisse-moi respirer ! Je n'ai rien à te dire pour le moment. Ah ! si, une chose, embrasse ma sœur encore une fois et on arrête tout. »_

_Alors que Charles le lâchait et s'apprêtait à le dégager pour qu'il puisse passer, les mots du télépathe semblèrent enfin faire leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Erik qui sentit l'espoir renaître en lui et murmura ahuri :_

_⁃ Tu ne me quittes pas ?_

_⁃ Te quitter ? répéta Charles tellement surpris qu'il en oublia d'être froid. Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que je te quitte ?_

_⁃ Je pensais que tu m'en voulais._

_⁃ Bien sur que je t'en veux, coupa-t-il les yeux étincelants de colère. Merde ! mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu as songé à ma sœur, tu veux lui briser le cœur ? Encore une de tes idées foireuses, de tes expériences. Ne recommence jamais ça, Erik, à moins que ce ne soit pour entamer véritablement quelque chose avec elle. J'ai ta parole ? »_

_Ce dernier était totalement paumé. Charles pensait-il un peu à lui des fois ? Ne se sentait-il pas trahi ?_

_Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la main de Charles qui caressait doucement sa joue et lui souriait pour la première fois de la journée. Erik se sentit revivre._

_« Non, je ne me sens pas trahi, murmura-t-il tendrement, je sais ce que tu as en tête. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées, rajouta-t-il alors qu'Erik relevait la tête furieux. Je sais pourquoi tu as embrassé Raven et c'est ça qui m'exaspère. Cependant toi et moi, c'est juste différent, nos esprits sont liés. Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu sais ce que je ressens et face à cela personne ne fait le poids. »_

_Les yeux de Charles semblaient plus clairs que jamais, plus sérieux. Le sentiment d'oppression qu'Erik ressentait depuis la veille disparu enfin. Soulagé il plaça ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se retirer et de l'embrasser de la même façon à plusieurs reprises. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant d'aller se coucher._

_Erik dut batailler ferme pour qu'un certain télépathe encore en colère accepte de dormir avec lui. Il obtint finalement gain de cause après d'innombrables baisers et caresses._

_Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas taquiner Charles Xavier !_

* * *

><p>Erik se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut, il ne contrôlait plus grand-chose. Il ne souhaitait pas revoir tous ses souvenirs. A croire que la présence de Charles près de lui amplifiait ses songes et le forçait à se souvenir qu'il avait un jour eu un cœur. Bien sûr ! murmura-t-il en en se frappant le front. Les rêves, les moments qu'il venait de revivre étaient beaucoup trop réalistes, beaucoup trop détaillés pour être le fruit du hasard. De plus, ils paraissaient ciblés, chacune de ces réminiscences constituaient un moment important de leur relation. Sa dernière pensée alors qu'il dérivait inévitablement vers le sommeil comme contrôlé fut que Charles était derrière tout ça et qu'il se faisait une joie de lui montrer ce qu'il avait perdu. Incapable de résister au pouvoir télépathique de son ami, il s'engouffra contre sa volonté dans un nouveau souvenir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>C'était la veille de la grande bataille entre les mutants et les humains, Charles et Erik s'étaient comme à leur habitude, retirés dans la bibliothèque et disputaient une partie d'échec. Chacun concentré sur son jeu, un verre à la main. Tous deux semblaient tendus et préoccupés.<em>

_« Cuba…, lança finalement Charles le regard braqué sur l'échiquier. Russie, Amérique, cela ne fait aucune différence. Shaw est en guerre contre l'humanité, contre nous tous. Nous devons l'arrêter. »_

_Erik observa Charles quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton résolu, définitif._

_« Je ne vais pas arrêter Shaw. Je vais le tuer. »_

_Le regard résigné, blessé du télépathe ne parvint même pas à le faire douter. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux abattus du jeune homme et reprit tout en continuant la partie :_

_« Crois-tu pouvoir accepter ça ? Tu as toujours su pourquoi j'étais ici, mais la donne vient de changer. Les opérations secrètes, c'est terminé. Demain, l'humanité découvrira que les mutants existent, entre Shaw et nous, on ne fera aucune distinction. Les gens auront peur, et cette peur deviendra de la haine._

_- Pas si nous empêchons leur guerre. Pas si nous parvenons à neutraliser Shaw, pas si nous risquons nos vies pour eux, contra Charles d'une voix passionnée._

_- En feraient-ils autant pour nous ?_

_- Nous devrions être capables d'être meilleurs qu'eux._

_- Nous le sommes déjà. Le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine…C'est toi qui l'as dit !_

_Les yeux du télépathe s'agrandir de surprise et de mécontentement. Comment Erik osait-il se servir de ses phrases pour justifier son envie de domination et de destruction?_

_- Non, non, murmura-t-il lassé._

_- Es-tu donc à ce point naïf pour croire qu'ils ne vont pas lutter contre leur propre extinction ? Ou alors est-ce de l'arrogance ? fulmina Erik excédé. »_

_A mesure que la discussion continuait, il sentait la colère gronder en lui. Comment Charles pouvait-il défendre des gens qui les chasseraient, les jugeraient ? Était-il prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver une espèce qui ne le méritait même pas ? Il ne supportait plus le manque d'égoïsme et l'aveuglement dont faisait preuve le télépathe. Cette foi en l'humanité allait finir par le mettre en danger ou pire, lui coûter la vie et ça Erik ne le tolérerait pas. Il le protégerait peu importe le prix à payer et contre sa volonté s'il le fallait. Et si Charles le détestait pour cela et bien qu'à cela ne tienne, il pourrait le supporter tant que son ami vivait._

_« Pardon ? protesta-t-il abasourdi en levant les yeux vers Erik qui le regardait durement presque férocement. »_

_D'où venait cette soudaine colère ? Erik profita de l'indignation du jeune professeur pour continuer sa tirade._

_« Demain, ils se retourneront contre nous, mais si tu te mets des œillères parce que tu préfères tous les voir comme Moira…_

_- Et toi, tu préfères les voir comme Shaw, répliqua Charles avec résignation, lui balançant à la figure son propre aveuglement. »_

_Il y eut un instant pendant lequel ils ne firent rien d'autre que se fixer, chacun tentant de faire valoir ses arguments, de convaincre l'autre. Tous les deux savaient comment tout cela allait finir... C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils partageraient une discussion._

_Charles reprit finalement la parole d'une voix mesurée ou chaque mot choisi avait son importance._

_« Écoute-moi très attentivement, mon ami : tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix._

_- La paix n'a jamais été une option. »_

_La réponse avait fusé nette, ne laissant nulle place au doute, Erik était sûr de son fait, de ses objectifs. La tension dans la pièce sembla atteindre des sommets. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il vit le regard de Charles se voiler, ses traits s'affaisser._

_Doucement Erik se leva, se plaça à genoux devant lui, il tendit le bras, effleurant la joue du télépathe avec ses doigts avant de la caresser doucement. Charles attrapa une de ses mains et posa ses lèvres dessus avant de chuchoter d'une voix triste et résignée :_

_« Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant..._

_- Rien n'est inéluctable Charles, nous ne sommes pas obligés. Tu peux me suivre, ne pas me quitter... »_

_La voix brisée, désespérée d'Erik toucha le télépathe en plein cœur. Il sentait le déchirement de son ami et le sien intimement mêlés. Leurs émotions étaient si confuses qu'ils ne savaient plus réellement à qui elles appartenaient._

_Collant son front contre celui d'Erik, il reprit d'une voix tendre :_

_« Oui, je pourrais te suivre, abandonner tous mes idéaux. Mais ce ne serait plus moi, je n'aurais plus rien à voir avec l'homme que je suis et que tu désires. Et par la même je ne peux te faire renoncer à tes projets, à tes convictions... Ce ne serait plus toi. »_

_Les yeux des deux hommes brillaient d'émotions et lorsque Charles posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik, il sentit leurs larmes se mêler à cette étreinte qui avait un goût d'adieu. Ils mirent fin au baiser et s'enlacèrent avec désespoir. Erik sentit les larmes du télépathe glisser sur son cou, alors il le serra avec plus de force encore jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il profitait de cette étreinte et il se fit la promesse de conserver jalousement ce souvenir toute sa vie. Il sentit Charles poser ses lèvres sur son oreille et lui murmurer :_

_« N'oublie jamais Erik que tout n'est pas que douleur dans la vie, tu as tellement d'amour à donner. Ne le sacrifie pas sur l'hôtel de la vengeance et de la violence. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que la paix tu l'avais déjà trouvée... Mais maintenant nous arrivons à la croisée des chemins. »_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, il se sentait terriblement triste. Les souvenirs vivaces de ces moments de bonheurs avec Charles lui avait broyé le cœur. Charles avait déployé une sacrée dose de pouvoir, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une deuxième fois ces instants. Le télépathe avait atteint son but, jamais il n'avait autant regretté ses actions, jamais il n'avait souhaité aussi ardemment revenir en arrière.<p>

Tristesse. Regret. Culpabilité. Espoir. Des émotions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Si les premières étaient monnaie courante, l'espoir était une nouveauté qui lui éclaircissait l'esprit et le faisait revivre peu à peu. Charles avait besoin de lui, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. S'il n'avait plus rien à faire de lui, pourquoi l'aurait-il tourmenté toute la nuit ? Cette indifférence était feinte, il en avait la certitude à présent.

Il devait partir le lendemain matin, il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour se faire pardonner, pour tenter de lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'une étreinte. Cela dit Charles derrière son sourire semblait aussi malheureux que lui mais surtout extrêmement en colère.

La journée se déroula sans incident notable, Charles et Raven passèrent leur temps ensemble. A l'occasion, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, Charles lui lançait un regard glacial.

Erik retenta sa chance le soir tard dans la bibliothèque. Comme la veille Charles le laissa entrer et comme la veille il l'ignora. Mais cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

« Charles, appela Erik d'une voix suppliante. »

Et comme la veille Charles répliqua d'un cinglant « la ferme ».

Agacé Erik rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de Charles et se planta face à lui. Il lui prit son livre des mains et le balança au loin. Il verrouilla la porte et se retourna vers Charles qui le fixait furieusement.

« Cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! »

Charles continuait de fixer son ex-amant avec colère et il ne daigna même pas répondre lorsqu'Erik le provoqua.

« Pourquoi me laisses-tu rentrer dans cette pièce si tu ne désires pas ma présence ? continua Erik à présent exaspéré le mutisme du télépathe. »

Charles ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à cette question, il se sentait trop honteux pour lui avouer qu'il avait aujourd'hui encore besoin de sa présence.

« Ne me force pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs Erik. »

Ce dernier dans un demi sourire répondit :

« Et bien vas-y, utilise-les et renie ta vraie nature. Deviens comme moi si c'est ce que tu désires. »

L'argument sembla faire mouche puisque Charles souffla résigné :

« Et bien soit Erik, parle. »

Charles vit les yeux de son ami s'agrandir de surprise avant de se teinter d'espoir.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je te jure je ne voulais pas.

- Désolé pour quoi au juste ? coupa Charles dégoûté, pour avoir tenté de tuer des milliers d'hommes ? Pour m'avoir brisé la colonne vertébrale ? continua-t-il impitoyable en voyant le visage d'Erik perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Ou pour m'avoir abandonné sur cette plage, à moitié agonisant alors que j'avais besoin de toi ? finit-il douloureusement. »

Alors que le métal commençait doucement à grésiller autour d'eux, Charles observa Erik qui tentait de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, en pure perte cependant. Son teint était blême, ses lèvres tremblées légèrement et des larmes traîtresses s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Au lieu de l'attendrir, la soudaine faiblesse d'Erik ne fit qu'accroître sa colère. Erik n'avait pas le droit de craquer, de faiblir au moment où il déversait sur lui sa rage, sa peine, sa rancune.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer Erik ! cria-t-il hors de lui. Tu avais le droit de faire tes propres choix, tu n'étais juste pas obligé de me piétiner au passage. Je t'ai tout donné et toi tu m'as tout pris, souffla-t-il désemparé. Depuis le premier jour, je me suis fourvoyé, j'ai voulu croire en toi mais tu n'aimes rien ni personne, acheva-il avec colère, sans pitié ni remord pour son ancien ami dont chaque trait du visage était marqué par la souffrance et le chagrin. »

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues des deux hommes, totalement dévastés. Le cœur en lambeaux, Erik se mit finalement à genoux comme dans le dernier souvenir qu'il avait revécu et prit les mains de Charles dans les siennes. Le télépathe tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte mais il n'y parvenait pas ou ne le souhaitait tout simplement pas.

« Je suis tellement désolé... pour tout je te jure. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne regrette pas, lança-t-il anéanti. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, poursuivit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les mains douces du jeune homme. »

Charles observa Erik, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable. Il le sentait rongé par les remords ; l'amour qu'il avait pour lui semblait si immense. Et parce qu'il était Charles et qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les gens malheureux, Erik tout particulièrement, il sentit sa colère s'évaporer laissant place à la tendresse et à la mélancolie.

Il lui caressa doucement la tête avant de lui murmurer tristement :

« C'est bon Erik, je te pardonne mais ça ne change rien. Plus rien n'est possible entre nous. »

Erik releva doucement ses yeux brillants d'espoir. Visiblement il peinait à croire à ce miracle, Charles était décidément trop gentil. Cette fois, il ne gâcherait pas sa chance. Peu importe ce qu'il devait abandonner pour rester près de lui.

« Mais si, bien sûr, souffla-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du télépathe. Je peux revenir et rester près de toi. Je ne tiens qu'à toi... »

Charles embrassa le front de son ami et lui lança doucement mais fermement :

« Non Erik. Les divergences d'opinions qui nous ont séparés sont toujours présentes. Je ne peux pas cautionner certains gestes que tu as fais. Et je ne veux pas que tu restes près de moi, que tu te forces à adhérer à mes idées. Tu finiras par me détester, continua-t-il tristement. Je te veux toi, pas ce que tu dois devenir pour rester près de moi. »

Erik releva la tête espérant un baiser qui ne vint pas. A la place Charles l'enlaça de la même façon que dans son souvenir et lui chuchota avec regret « un baiser ne ferait que nous faire souffrir d'avantage, je risquerais de ne plus te laisser partir ».

Charles sentit Erik sourire dans son cou puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. En le voyant partir une angoisse, une peur panique saisit le télépathe qui déjà ressentait un vide énorme. Il eut l'impression de manquer d'air et il ne put s'empêcher égoïstement de le retenir.

« Erik, souffla-t-il désespéré, les larmes aux yeux. »

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de voir son ami pour savoir ce qu'il attendait. Il se retourna brusquement face à lui et d'une démarche rapide se remit à genoux devant lui, les mains entourant son visage.

Il posa son front contre le sien et lui sourit. Tendrement sans le quitter des yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour. Il profita de ce chaste contact, deux mois qu'il attendait ce moment.

Rapidement cette simple étreinte ne suffit plus, Erik approfondit le baiser, leurs langues semblèrent se ré-apprivoiser, se reconnaître instantanément. Il fut d'abord violent et désespéré, marquant la douleur que la séparation avait engendrée avant de devenir tendre et passionné.

Erik se détacha de sa bouche et plongea la tête dans son cou comme il l'avait si souvent fait, il se délecta de cette odeur si particulière qui lui avait tant manqué. Il parsema son cou de baisers avec frénésie, posant sa bouche ici et là, redécouvrant le goût de sa peau avec ses lèvres.

Il releva la tête, s'écartant légèrement du jeune homme avant de prendre ses mains et de les embrasser. Fixant son regard dans le sien il chuchota avec espoir.

« Me laisserais-tu dormir avec toi ? »

Il sentit le télépathe hésiter quelques secondes avant de finalement accepter en souriant.

« Avec la nuit que je t'ai fais passer, je peux bien t'accorder ça, souffla-t-il désabusé. »

Il embrassa les lèvres d'Erik avant de lui demander gravement :

« Et après, que ferons-nous ? »

Erik sourit avec douceur à son amant avant de lui répondre avec tendresse et conviction.

« On avisera... Cependant tu l'as dis toi même : toi et moi c'est particulier, nous sommes liés. Face à ça, personne ne fait le poids. Et cela peu importe la distance qui nous sépare et le temps qui passe... »

* * *

><p>Hum voilà! Reviews svp?<p> 


End file.
